An enterprise business typically employs thousands of developers creating and running software. When developers complete software, the software is deployed on application servers, possibly on many application servers around the globe. The enterprise wants to accelerate the process of innovation in software development by empowering developers to deploy software rapidly, without being burdened by slow verification processes. However, the enterprise is subject to rules (e.g., regulations) requiring all deployed software be compliant at all times. The complexity of the rules creates a problem where checking software for compliance is very difficult, slowing the processes of software development and installation.